Especial Navidad: Yohariko
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un one shot navideño y algo corto de otra gran pareja de Aqours


Una joven pelirroja dormía plácidamente aunque su dicha no duró mucho ya que unos extraños ruidos provenían de cerca de donde dormía. La joven pianista aprovechó para levantarse lentamente e intentar prender la luz aunque tomó un bate que había cerca de donde descansaba.

Finalmente encontró a un ser vestido de negro con un atuendo similar a Santa aunque la identidad del presunto ladrón se daba por sí misma. La pelirroja aprovechó para preguntar al espectro

-¿Quién está ahí?

El ser cuya cara era cubierta por su gorra enorme a excepción de la boca apretó los dientes no sin antes susurrar algo mientras no dejaba la mesa, como si tratara de hacer algo. De repente paró su acción y de pronto su voz era gruesa pero algo mal hecha.

-¡Ho Ho Ho! ¿Por qué lo dices?, Soy Santa Claus

-Oh, Yocchan, ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?

-¡Que no soy Yoshiko! ¡Soy Yo… Digo soy Santa!- Su voz ahora era el de una chica a lo cual la pianista se acercó un poco con tal de determinar sus sospechas

-Hey, Yocchan- La mencionada se encontró dar con una Riko algo enfadada mientras señalaba a la ventana

-¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿No te he dicho que me digas si vas a venir?... ¿Y volviste a saltar a mi balcón? Quiero decir, claro, lo hice primero, pero...

-¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo siento! ¿Sí?- Respondió la datenshi la cual portaba un traje negro de Santa pero asemejado al de un ninja- ¿Puedes darme un momento?... Lo hablaremos más tarde, ¿Ok? ¡Es suficiente por ahora!- Se volteó para seguir con su algo en la mesa hasta que final se levantó y se quitó la capucha.

Se rascó el cuello mientras se sonrojaba, estaba avergonzada

-Lily… Lo siento por despertarte- Tenía en su mano un pequeño paquete para lo cual la joven pianista aceptó extrañada por el tamaño de la caja mientras la datenshi se volteó para no ver directo a los ojos de su amada

-Solo dejaré esto aquí y volveré. parecía que lo querías antes, cuando estábamos saliendo- Hubo un rato de silencio mientras la pelivino se quedó prendida de aquel detalle que le hizo su ángel caído

-Entonces, es, um, un regalo, supongo ...

-¿De Verdad?

La chica vio en frente de sus ojos una especie de collar de color morado brillante a lo cual usó alrededor de su cuello y en menos de nada quedó contenta ante el ofrecimiento.

-¡Oh wow! Fue este, ¿Verdad?- El morado brillante relucía muy bien en su cuerpo y de una extraña manera hacía juego con su cabello

-Amanecer, si me equivoco esto... ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta!- Se sonrojó mientras miraba al suelo- En verdad si sabes dar sorpresas

-Oh bien... Eso es genial...- La peliazul trató de pararse- Bien, ok voy a…

-¡Espera!- Una fuerza la amarró de su cintura, unos delgados y hermosos brazos apretaban su cintura mientras una pequeño hilo de voz resonaba en su espalda

-Puedes darme una cosa más

La escena quedó en una especie de pausa mientras el único testigo de aquello fuese quizás los adornos como el mismo lecho de la pianista… De todas maneras sólo cuatro paredes veían, oían y escuchaban sobre aquello vivido.

-Lily, se está haciendo tarde...- Trató de liberarse pero era inevitable evadir el amor de la pianista

-Por favor

-¿Qué?

-Realmente no debería ser mucho... Para ti, al menos no necesitas ir a comprarlo ni nada- Posó su frente contra la espalda- Así que por favor... Por favor, dame algo de tiempo con la persona que amo

Dichas palabras dieron como un balde de agua fría para la datenshi aunque ésta no se lo creía, trató de reírse un poco, se suponía que ella salía o andaba todo el tiempo con Chika.

-Ja ja, no hubiera esperado una broma como esa de ti, Lily- Se soltó sutilmente del abrazo de su pianista favorita- Vamos a la cama

-Yocchan, ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?- Miró con tristeza a su demonio favorito- Lo siento, no creo que esto sea algo que pueda- Ahora se paró una vez más posando su cabeza contra la espalda pero de manera sutil colocaba sus manos sobre la espalda.

-Lily…

-Yocchan- Su voz se quebró- Eres la única que puede hacerlo

La datenshi no podía evitarlo, ella como la pianista se deseaban con mucha pasión y lujuria a lo cual empujó sobre la cama a su chica mientras en menos de nada comenzó a devorarla en besos

-¡Toma!

-¡¿Yocchan?!

Otro ataque de besos por parte de la datenshi mientras la pianista trataba de clavar sus manos sobre la espalda, e intentando levantarle la camisa.

-¡Te lo voy a dar!... Eso es lo que quieres, ¿Verdad?

En menos de nada la datenshi se quitó el saco mientras daba a la luz su marcada cintura junto a su brassier negro, estaba lista para dar inicio a la acción

-Que bien, te daré todo- Con una respiración agitada y una sonrisa era evidente que quería ponerse a prueba contra su amada la cual abrazó con ternura a su chica oscura favorita

-Ja ja… Gracias mi linda Santa

-Simplemente Yohane no puede decir un no ni siquiera a uno de sus Little Demon, ni siquiera a su amada Lily

La datenshi decidió su cuerpo y alma con su más hermoso Little Demon, sin duda harían quiel frío del invierno se convirtiera en el dulce aroma de la primavera, al menos estaba feliz de que tenía un muy buen regalo este año y quizás los siguientes a este.


End file.
